Conventionally, contactless communication technology such as NFC (Near Field Communication) or RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) for performing wireless communication contactlessly with an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag or the like has become widespread. In recent years, such contactless communication technology has started to be utilized in an information processing apparatus such as a game machine or a mobile phone. For example, there is a game machine, a game program or the like for performing contactless communication with a data storage medium such as a figure or a card having a built-in IC tag and reflecting data acquired from the data storage medium on the game content.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a contactless communication unit for performing contactless communication with a data storage medium having a contactless communication function, a data acquiring unit for acquiring data stored in the data storage medium by the contactless communication unit, a display processing unit for displaying at least one content stored in a content storage unit and a content according to data acquired by the data acquiring unit on a display unit as selection objects, a selection accepting unit for accepting selection by a user for a content displayed by the display processing unit, and an information processing unit for performing information processing pertaining to a content which is an object of selection accepted by the selection accepting unit are provided.
The object and advantages of the example embodiment will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the example embodiment.
The above and further objects, features, aspects and effects of the present technology will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description by collation with accompanying drawings.